


Announcement: New Journey

by EverllarkingJoshifer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverllarkingJoshifer/pseuds/EverllarkingJoshifer





	Announcement: New Journey

I would like to apologize for my lack of presence in this site and for not finishing the fics I started a long ass time ago. 

It’s been a crazy couple of years. Fanfictions, specifically the Hunger Games Series have been an important part of my life as have all of you who have read my work but I feel like it is finally time to let you all in on a little secret.

I started going to college and well, with the mom/wife duties, it’s been a handful. I’m currently about to start my third semester and I’m changing my major for the 4th fucking time. 

I tried so hard to ignore that Writing is a viable and passionate career path I want to pursue because of many reasons, the main one being that I am stupidly scared to fail as an author. However, considering my many health problems that only seem to be multiplying with the years it’s hard to ignore what you love without feeling like you might regret it someday. 

Despite all my reservations and fear of crashing and burning spectacularly, I have decided to ignore all my doubts and just go for it. So, guys, I’m finally going to work my way to becoming a full-fledged, published author. I really hope this goes well. 

Too much had happened for and to me lately to ignore my calling and I’m even more adamant about giving a voice to the country I come from. Some of you probably know I am Peruvian but very few know what that can mean. I am Latina, but even in my own community, my people’s voices are silent. I’m tired of people making up assumptions about me or my culture. So the only way to remedy that is to just dispel them myself. 

I do have a plan in place as to how I’m going to go about becoming published and so far I have been following it without much of a problem, thanks to my amazing husband who has been supporting my dreams since day 1. 

For those of you who’d like to see what I am up to, I am going to be publishing very soon. I am under the Pen Name: Diana Ferris. I would also like to let you all know that several fics that are currently unfinished but I am planning to turn them into full-fledged novels. The ones you can expect to see in book form are 

-A Different Way

-Crossing Hearts

-Partition

-Perhaps… Maybe?

-Love In A Time of Rebellion will be turned into a trilogy 

This won’t be something that’ll be happening any time soon but I am working on it and it’s a process that takes several years to complete. I got an Editor, now to find a publishing company that’s willing to represent me… Holy Fuck I’m scared!

PS: I will hopefully be publishing 2 anthology stories very soon. I hope you all like it ;)

There are several people I would like to thank for the journey I’m embarking on. 

As always, My husband who has been my biggest fan and person who basically gave me the strength to follow my dreams. 

@serataino for being an inspiration and for giving me a nudge in the right direction. 

@mega-aulover @jobanana7 @alliswell21 @notanislander @chele20035 @deltams for not only being my fans but for listening to me ramble on about senseless shit. I love you ladies.

Finally, to all of you amazing people who have been an incredible support and loving bunch. You have all been a tremendous part of my reason for taking this decision. I adore each and every one of you who have liked, commented and shared my fics. It’s been an absolute honor and privilege to have made you happy at least for a short time. I will be logging on with updates and posts every now and then but it won’t be as immersive as before. Unless of course, I go down the fandom rabbit hole once again, which will most likely happen. 

I hope to hear from all of you soon!


End file.
